Never Enough
Never Enough (Nunca Suficiente es el primer single del álbum de estudio The Divine Conspiracy, tercer álbum de estudio de la banda holandesa de metal sinfónico, Epica lanzado en el año 2007. Esta canción trata de la codicia y la segunda parte trata acerca de un personaje principal viajando a través del mundo y tiene contacto con muchas culturas y especialmente con muchas religiones. "Never Enough" es considerada por muchos fans de la banda como la canción más comercial de Epica. Letra |-|Inglés= Can't you hear me screaming, once again? Voices you can't hear Because you are consumed and incontent With everlasting greed Don't you see me on my hands and knees? Begging and bleeding You're smiling as you bite the hand that feeds But will you never see? Always wanting what your eyes can't see needing what your arms can't reach Thinking you are in need Always hearing what your ears can't hear feeling what your hands can't touch Thinking you're incomplete (Enough) It was, Never enough that I gave to you All of the horror that you've put me through (Never enough) How can I make up my mind this time? This is where I will draw the line Sacrificed my life to be with you Why did you leave me? There's nothing more from me you can consume Cause you are incomplete Always wanting what your eyes can't see needing what your arms can't reach Thinking you are in need Always hearing what your ears can't hear feeling what your hands can't touch Thinking you're incomplete (Enough) It was, Never enough that I gave to you All of the horror that you've put me through (Never enough) How can I make up my mind this time? This is where I will draw the line Everlasting need Would you please? Answer me and Make me complete Everlasting greed Would you please? Set me free Fulfill all my needs and make complete (Enough) It was, Never enough that I gave to you All of the horror that you've put me through (Never enough) How can I make up my mind this time? This is where I will draw the line Never again will I be with you No promise eternal carrying us through I finally made up my mind this time This is the end, I've drawn the line Never enough to devour your greed |-|Español= ¿No puedes oírme gritar una vez mas? Voces que no puedes oír Porque estas consumido y triste con la horrible avaricia ¿No me ves en mis manos y rodillas? Rogando y sangrando Estas sonriendo mientras muerdes la mano que te alimenta ¿Pero nunca lo veras? Siempre buscando lo que tus ojos no pueden ver (Necesitando lo que tus manos no pueden alcanzar) Pensando que tienes necesidad Siempre oyendo lo que tus oídos no pueden escuchar (Sintiendo lo que tus manos no pueden tocar) Pensando que estas incompleto Nunca fue suficiente lo que te di Todo el horror al que me haz sometido ¿Como puedo completar mi mente ahora? Aquí es donde estableceré la línea ¿Como puedo completar mi mente ahora? Aquí es donde estableceré la línea Sacrifique mi vida para estar contigo ¿Por qué me dejaste? No hay nada de mi que puedas consumir Porque estas incompleto Nunca volveré a estar contigo, Sin promesas eternas que nos sostengan Finalmente estoy completando mi mente Este es el fin, he establecido la línea Nunca suficiente para devorar tu codicia. Videoclip thumb|center|389 px Categoría:Canciones